Tower of the Sky
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: A curse upon the land, pulls everything into darkness. The King sends out an innocent with his six friends to unseal the Elements at the Tower of the Sky. (Poem) Inspired by Tower of AI from Vocaloids.


**For some reason, I decided to look up Vocaloid songs and came across** _ **The Tower of AI.**_ **I cried many times when I watched this. The NicoNico Douga's are great to watch (whether it was in English or Japanese versions).**

 **And it inspired me to write this poem.**

 **Beware, you might cry throughout this (video especially).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to the video, pictures, and characters. Only inspiration and I decided to give it a twist.**

 **Tower of the Sky**

In the land that was once blanketed in light,

A cursed darkness seeps out far and wide,

Everything it touches becomes black as night;

To break the curse, Tsuna is chosen,

Innocent and pure that isn't tainted by the darkness;

By orders from the King he's to go to the Tower of the Sky;

"Takes your six trusted friends for protection and ensure;

To break the seals the elements are enclosed behind,

Use them to light the flames of the Sky;"

Leaving behind the village they loved,

They went on a journey to bring back the light once more;

When they reach the first element of the Raging Storm's door,

Hayato pushes them aside with a gleam of satisfaction and closes the door;

Astonished he was,

Feelings of betrayal left unnamed,

Tsuna couldn't help but feel dread despite the pain;

Yet he continued with the rest once more;

The element of Calming Rain came next,

And he's pushed aside again;

Takeshi ran in, turning to give an evil grin,

He closed the door without another sound being heard;

One by one each element is unsealed,

But to be taken by his once trusted friends he always endured;

The Bright Sun to Ryohei,

Yelling extreme in delight;

The Hidden Mist by Mukuro and Chrome,

Both leaving with hateful words at flight;

The Aloof Cloud to Kyouya,

Who didn't bother to give any word;

The Striking Thunder to Lambo,

Saying while crying that he's a coward and a turd;

With each closed door,

The dread he felt continued to grow;

When he reached the top of the tower with his heart heavy and spirits low;

He blinked at the brightness of the six element flames alit in the dark sky aglow,

Something which is impossible because he failed to alight;

Then Tsuna cried in despair in realization then,

That his friends sacrificed themselves for him;

The harsh words and actions was not to hurt,

But to protect him from the truth that would be unveiled;

Red is Hayato he realizes first,

Showing sparks of explosions like when he first met him enraged;

Blue is for Takeshi,

Soothing and calming like washing his hurt;

Yellow is for Ryohei,

Bright and blazing like his always reassuring blurts;

Indigo for Mukuro and Chrome,

Almost like images hidden in the flames like their magic they displayed one time;

Violet is for Kyouya,

Violent but gentle like he was protecting him from fights,

Green is for Lambo,

Sparking and buzzing like his childish plights;

Tsuna cried and cried at the lies he was told,

He should have rejected the moment he was ordered to go;

And now he knows,

But at a tragic cost;

His friends had pushed him away one by one not by greed,

But by sacrificing themselves to keep him alive and breath and to move on he sees;

The sadness builds then replaces with rage,

Tsuna glares at the flame at the middle where the Orange sat aflame,

Alive and well thanks to his friends pain;

With no thought he rushed into that Orange and exclaimed:

"Give them back, they are not yours to claim!"

The Flame burned him at first, or so he thought,

But it was warm and purified him of all the enraged thoughts;

He opened his eyes he didn't know he closed,

Then cried again when he found his friends with him alive and confused,

He didn't care as he flung himself to them happily with no excuse;

Then the King appeared in otherworldly light;

Enragement filled them in realization then,

The man was not human all this time;

The King understood and bowed in conceding bow,

Saying to them his last vows:

"We heard your wish child of Innocent,

You that had suffered so much before our eyes;

Now we see that we are only causing pain,

Sacrifice is no longer needed in order to regain;

The Flames will become one with you from now on until the ends of time,

You are the Sky and they will be your own Elements;

Use them wise;"

With that the King disappeared,

Leaving them alive with the Elements in their care;

Despite that they leapt in glee,

Because the Sky is bright again and they were free!

Tsuna had his friends again and he believed,

That they would never be filled with greed;

They are and forever more be the Elements of the Sky.


End file.
